Salvation
by ambiencealikw
Summary: Written for the final round of Ollivanders Challenge. 'Andromeda visits with Narcissa after the second war.'


All of the trials were public, and everyone had an opinion. There was little consistency at The Daily Prophet; their viewpoint changed from day to day based on the latest polls. The whole world wanted to forget.

Forget the Second War. Forget the fear and desperation that had tinted their daily lives in shades of ugly black and red and blinding green. Forget those they had lost. Forget those they had killed in a hideous battle for survival on the grounds of Hogwarts. Forget Voldemort and his Death Eaters, they could rot in Azkaban. Who cared?

The only thing they truly cared about was their hero. The Boy Who Lived, who had died for them, and had risen again to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. They wanted to heap honours at his feet. They wanted to put him on their shoulders and parade him through the streets. They wanted him for Minister of Magic. They wanted him to bless their families and kiss their babies.

When someone had told Harry all of this, he had merely rolled his eyes and returned to the paperwork spread in front of him, piled high upon his desk. The wizarding world didn't need him anymore, they had had their victory. There were others who depended on him now.

With a sigh, Harry pushed the paperwork away and got to his feet. He swayed slightly, and he frowned as he steadied himself. He had obviously been sitting at his desk for far too long.

He stretched languidly, working out the kinks in his back and then made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. A child's laughter could be heard as he opened the door, and Harry smiled as he watched Andromeda keeping Teddy amused by conjuring little brooms that flew around the room in daring stunts that even Harry would be hard pressed to emulate.

'Is Master Potter needing something?' His house elf asked, noticing him almost immediately. He looked up at Harry with a dour expression.

'Thank you, Kreacher,' Harry said. 'Could you bring me some tea and sandwiches, please?'

The house elf nodded and disappeared.

'Harry,' Andromeda said warmly, and Harry felt a thrill in his heart as he smiled at the two of them. In the weeks since the Battle had come to its grisly conclusion, the three of them had come to feel like a family. Dromeda was like an older sister or an aunt to him, welcoming him with open arms. In return, he had given her a safe place to live with him at Grimmauld Place. Teddy, now an orphan like him, was quickly becoming like a son to him, and Harry knew he would bring the metamorphmagus up as his own.

He wanted to surround this boy in family and love, and that was the main reason that he had buried himself in paperwork. The second was guilt. They had saved him; they deserved to be saved in return.

'Andromeda,' Harry returned. He sat down at the large table, and Kreacher hurriedly put his tea and food down in front of him.

'It's today isn't it?' Dromeda said. Her face was lined with worry, though she was trying to be cheerful for Teddy's sake.

Harry nodded, looking grim. 'I'm leaving as soon as I finish eating,' he explained.

'We are coming as well, as a show of support,' Dromeda said, her dark eyes meeting his, showing her determination.

'For me or your sister?' Harry asked. His shy smile showed his amusement.

'Both,' Andromeda said, and laughed as he pulled a face at her. Teddy laughed as well, changing his neat brown hair into black and wild locks, one of his favourite looks. It looked ridiculous on the baby, and Harry laughed. He took Teddy from Andromeda and cuddled him to his chest protectively.

They were headed to the Malfoy trials, naturally. Narcissa Malfoy was Andromeda's younger sister, and also the reason that Harry was even alive today. She had lied to Voldemort in exchange for news of her son, Draco. A mother's love trumped ambition.

Harry was going to the trial to testify on Narcissa and Draco's behalf. He couldn't give a toss what happened to Lucius, but Andromeda had pointed out that Narcissa was family, and that made Draco family too.

The three of them caught the floo to the Ministry and people flocked around them almost instantly. Harry was surrounded by reporters, Aurors and well-wishers with no apparent route of escape. Teddy started wailing as the crowd drew him and Andromeda away from Harry. He felt like wailing himself. If anything happened to them…

He panicked, trying to push through the crowd in the direction Dromeda and Teddy had disappeared to. His green eyes scanned the crowd frantically, trying to spot them.

'Harry,' boomed a loud voice over the din of the crowd. Harry looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt moving through the masses towards him and felt a profound sense of relief. The interim Minister of Magic should be able to get him down to the Malfoy trials with minimum fuss.

'Kingsley,' he said hurriedly. 'Andromeda and Teddy were with me but we got separated in the crowd.'

'You think it might have been deliberate?' Kingsley questioned, immediately scanning the crowd from his greater height.

'It's possible, considering her relatives,' Harry said, looking worried. He watched as Kingsley waved his wand in a complicated manoeuvre, muttering the incantation under his breath. Suddenly, everyone in the room froze except for the two of them.

'Impressive,' Harry said. He was surprised that such a spell was possible.

'It will only last for a few minutes,' Kingsley said solemnly. 'We must find them and get all of you down to the trial.' Harry nodded, and the two of them split up to search for Andromeda and Teddy.

Harry searched in the direction he had last seen them, carefully moving people aside as he searched the crowd for his family. On the left of him, a flash of pink caught his eye. He headed towards it, and finally found them, right at the back of the crowd. A man that Harry didn't recognise had a hold of Andromeda's arm, and had been leading her back towards the floo.

'Minister!' Harry called, gesturing for Kingsley to join him. Within moments the taller man was there, scrutinising the man's face who had been forcing Dromeda and Teddy out of the Ministry.

'I do not recognise him,' Kingsley scowled. 'I will put him in a cell for questioning later.'

'Let me know what you find out,' Harry said seriously. If there was a new threat to his family, he wanted to be ready for it.

'I will,' Kingsley nodded. 'Revive these two and take them down to the trial. I'll get one of my Aurors to stand guard over this fellow, and then I will meet you down there.'

Harry followed his instructions, reviving Andromeda and Teddy. The baby boy resumed his wailing.

'Shhh, Teddy, it's alright. I'm right here,' Harry soothed him, pulling the baby into his arms. He settled almost immediately into Harry's robe, sniffling and clinging to him like a monkey with his little chubby hands.

'What happened?' Andromeda asked, looking around them frantically.

'Do you recognise this man?' Harry asked, nodding to the man that Kingsley had now enervated and arrested. Andromeda stared at him, still looking scared and confused. She shook her head.

'He'll be questioned, don't worry,' Harry vowed.

He led Andromeda and Teddy away from the Aurors and the mystery man and down towards the courtroom. The trials were being held in Courtroom 10, the largest and most public courtroom at the Ministry of Magic.

It was here that the Death Eaters had been processed during the aftermath of the First War. Harry was sure that it would be a familiar place to those such as Lucius Malfoy, who had wriggled their way out of Azkaban by claiming they had been under the Imperious. There would be no possibility of that happening today.

Harry opened the door to the courtroom and was unsurprised to find it teeming with people. Everyone wanted to be present to see what would happen to the Malfoy family. Luckily, Harry had foreseen this possibility, and had booked a private box towards the front of the crowd. It belonged to the Potter family and had not been used in many years since his grandfather had passed away. As the Head of the Potter family, Harry was the only one who had a claim to it.

The three of them garnered a lot of attention, and many people around them bent their heads, whispering furiously as they tried to guess why he had come for these trials when he had not attended any of the others.

Probably very few people knew that he was also Lord Black, as he had been Sirius' heir. As soon as he had come of age, he had become the Head of the Potter and Black Families. Even if Andromeda had not begged him to speak on his sister's behalf, and even if he didn't feel beholden to Narcissa and Draco for their actions during the war, they were of his new family, and therefore his responsibility.

Lucius' trial would be held first. Everyone was eager to have him sentenced and on his merry way back to Azkaban. Minister Shacklebolt walked in, and the noise inside the courtroom grew even louder. He gestured for silence and though the crowd hushed a little, they were still too loud to begin the trial. Kingsley whirled his wand at the crowd and a blanketing silence charm settled over them, rending the courtroom immediately silent as a grave.

'Excellent,' Kingsley said. 'Now we may begin.'

He turned to look at the Wizengamot, and there was a stern look on his face. Harry wondered if he was tired of all these trials, listening to so many stories of torture and death. Many of the Death Eaters were proud of their association with Voldemort and would happily have continued his work after his demise. They were, in Harry's opinion, absolutely stark raving mad. He wasn't sure whether or not Lucius fit into this category.

The eldest Malfoy was led into the Courtroom in chains and Harry studied him carefully. He didn't look crazy; his eyes were dull and sunken into his head, giving him an air of defeat and depression. Quite frankly, he looked like a small, frail old man. Remembering how he looked back in his glory days at Diagon Alley or Hogwarts or the Quidditch World Cup where he spat insults at Harry, it seemed sort of sad.

Harry listened attentively to the charges being laid at the eldest Malfoy's feet. There were many of them being listed, and quite a few had occurred during the First War against Voldemort. It seemed that the Wizengamot had decided that he would now be held accountable for those crimes that he had so easily dodged at his first trial.

He idly wondered what Snape's trial would have been like had he survived. It would have been a convoluted mess that would have gone on for months most likely. Though he was sorry that Snape had died, he was glad he would not be subjected to that trial.

Turning his attention back to the trial, Harry could see that the Veritaserum was being administered to Lucius. The questioning would now begin.

'State your name for the record,' Kingsley commanded.

'Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,' the man replied, his voice wooden and his eyes glazed over.

'Do you wish to contest any of the charges laid before you?'

'No.'

'Are any of them incorrect in any way?'

'No.'

'You, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, are guilty of all of the charges as they have been laid before you today, is that correct?' He did not question Malfoy about the numerous crimes he had committed, though they were undoubtedly far more heinous than those laid at his feet. The crimes he was being accused of were already more than enough for several life sentences to Azkaban.

'Yes.'

Kingsley nodded, looking satisfied. He cast a brief look around the courtroom.

'Is there anyone who wishes to add anything further that would alter the outcome of this case?' He asked, in a deep, booming voice. He gave Harry an inquisitive look, and Harry replied with a slight shake of his head. He had more reason than most to wish Lucius a pleasant extended stay in Azkaban, and he would make no steps to prevent him going there.

Others had put their hands up, but as Kingsley looked at them, he realised they were all reporters and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

'Very well, the antidote, please,' he gestured to the man standing guard over Lucius. As soon as the glazed look had vanished entirely from his grey, lifeless eyes, Kingsley continued.

'Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, is there anything else you wish to add?'

The man shook his head, and Harry felt a strange sense of disappointment. The man refused to say anything on behalf of his wife or son, though he was, for all intents and purposes, the head of their family. To not even try to plead for lesser sentences for them was dishonourable, and Harry could see many of the witches and wizards around him shaking their heads in disapproval.

Kingsley turned now to the members of the Wizengamot.

'All those who find Lucius Abraxas Malfoy guilty of the crimes as they have been read out today, turn your orb red. Those who believe him innocent of all charges turn your orb white,' he instructed.

Every single orb turned red. Kingsley nodded, his face stern as he turned to meet Lucius Malfoy's eyes.

'Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are hereby declared guilty of all charges by the Wizengamot. Your wand will be snapped and you are sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban. Do you understand?'

'Yes,' whispered the once powerful man.

The guard led Lucius Malfoy from the courtroom.

After a short recess Narcissa Malfoy was led into the courtroom. She had been kept under house arrest with her son after the battle of Hogwarts, and displayed none of the weariness or depression of her husband, who had been locked in Azkaban as soon as he had given himself up.

Instead, the blonde woman stood tall and aloof as she looked around, as if she was above every single person in the courtroom. It was not an attitude that would endear anyone to her. Harry just rolled his eyes. By now, he knew how to look beyond that icy mask and see her terror. She met his gaze, and her eyes pleaded with him.

Harry listened carefully to all the charges.

'…that Narcissa Irma Malfoy did knowingly and deliberately allow Voldemort and his Death Eaters into her home in a demonstration of support of his cause and to allow him to evade capture by the Ministry's Aurors as made possible by the ancient and powerful wards that guarded this residence.'

Harry frowned. It hadn't been her fault that Voldemort had used her home as a base. It had most likely been suggested by Bellatrix, and Lucius would have agreed as he had owed Voldemort after he had broken him out of Azkaban, not to mention that to deny Voldemort was to die.

'Furthermore, Narcissa Irma Malfoy did knowingly and deliberately engage in battle against the Ministry's Aurors in the Battle of Hogwarts using an unregistered wand, causing the known injuries of Aurors Kearney, Peters and Mildews.'

Probably true, Harry conceded. However, she had not, to his knowledge, caused the deaths of anyone during the Battle of Hogwarts, and had instead saved his life, allowing him to go on and win the battle against Voldemort.

'Finally, Narcissa Irma Malfoy did knowingly and deliberately withhold information during her life as the wife of Lucius Malfoy that would have led to the capture of many Death Eaters by the Ministry Aurors.'

There were not many people in the world who would give information on their spouse or sister that would result in them being arrested or killed, particularly when doing so would almost definitely result in your immediate death, and the death of your only son to boot. Really, the charges against Narcissa were sketchy at best. Many just wanted to send her to prison because she was a Malfoy.

Harry was surprised to see that Kingsley had decided against administering Veritaserum to Narcissa, and was instead just asking her forthwith whether or not she was guilty of the charges laid at her feet. Likely, he thought her a victim of circumstance.

'I am guilty of loving and seeking to protect my family, nothing more,' she said quietly. 'I never engaged in any acts of terror against Muggles, Muggleborns or Half-bloods, I did not join the Death Eaters in either war, and I had little choice of allowing Voldemort into my house, as he threatened my life and that of my husband and son if we did not comply.'

Despite himself, Kingsley seemed to admire her forthrightness. He nodded, and turned to the crowd.

'Is there anyone who wishes to add anything further that would alter the outcome of this case?' He asked again.

Slowly, Harry got to his feet.

'The Wizengamot acknowledges Lord Harry Potter,' Kingsley nodded.

'I am Harry Potter, Lord of the Potter family, and also Lord of the Black family. Narcissa Malfoy is my responsibility now that the Lord of the Malfoy family has been incarcerated for the rest of his life,' Harry began, meeting the eyes of every member of the Wizengamot one by one. Ron smiled at him, and Hermione nodded at him to continue.

'During the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort cast a killing curse at me, which hit me directly in the middle of the chest. Instead of killing me, this curse killed the second to last fragment of his soul, which, after the death of his snake, made him mortal once more.'

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, looking shocked. Harry wasn't surprised. Apart from his closest friends, he had told no one this story.

'I fell to the ground and didn't move. I looked dead, but after what had happened to me as a baby, Voldemort sent Narcissa to check. She leant over me, and could see that I was still breathing. She asked me if Draco was still alive. The last time I had seen him in the castle, he had been fine, so I slowly nodded so that she knew he was. She declared me dead to Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.'

Suddenly, everyone was looking at Narcissa in a new light. Those who had been in Slytherin were not surprised. Narcissa had always been a Slytherin to the bone; ambitious, intelligent and cunning, loyal in her own way. She was, and always would be, true to her family.

'Without Narcissa Malfoy, there would have been no victory. If Voldemort and the Death Eaters had not thought me dead, there would have been no final confrontation. They would have torn me apart in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.'

His words rung with truth and conviction, and Harry could visibly see the crowd of people turn to his way of thinking. Here was their Chosen One, speaking on behalf of this woman, wife and mother, who had only tried to protect her family, the same as any of them. Kingsley gave him a wry smile.

'I, Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter and House Black, petition the Wizengamot to declare Narcissa Irma Malfoy not guilty of all charges, as she saved my life, and I, and the wizarding community, are in her debt,' he finished. Harry nodded to Kingsley, bowed to the Wizengamot and then took his seat.

'Well done Harry,' Andromeda whispered. He smiled at her, and then ruffled Teddy's hair. The boy gurgled happily and resumed playing with his stuffed dragon. Harry looked at him with a fond smile on his face, and then turned back to the trial.

'All those who find Narcissa Irma Malfoy guilty of the crimes as they have been read out today, turn your orb red. Those who believe her innocent of all charges turn your orb white,' Kingsley instructed.

It was difficult to tell which way the Wizengamot had decided. There was an even mix of reds and whites. Had Harry persuaded enough of them to free Narcissa?

He looked at Ron and Hermione. As previously discussed, both of their orbs were white, though Ron looked slightly uncomfortable with the decision.

After a minute, Kingsley turned and looked at Narcissa, an unreadable expression on his face.

'Narcissa Irma Malfoy, by a vote of 51-49, you are hereby declared not guilty of all charges by the Wizengamot,' he announced. 'You are free to go.'

The mask dropped, and Narcissa burst into tears. The guard vanished her shackles and handed the blonde her wand. She shakily got to her feet and walked towards where Harry, Andromeda and Teddy were sitting.

'May I join you?' She whispered. Harry looked at Dromeda, who nodded and smiled widely at her sister. Narcissa slipped into the seat between her sister and her saviour. She held her wand almost reverently in her hand.

Harry allowed the woman some time to compose herself before turning to talk to her.

'I meant what I said just before. You're family. If you need anything, you only have to ask and I will do my best to help you,' he vowed.

'Harry, you've done so much for me today, just… please do your best for Draco,' she said, her pale blue eyes still swimming with tears.

'Of course,' Harry said.

The final trial of the day was about to begin.

Draco didn't look any different than he had when Harry had seen him at the Battle of Hogwarts. He was wearing his impeccable black suit and looked worn and weary. Where in the past his blond hair had been slicked back immaculately, it was once again in disarray, as if he could not stop running his hands through it.

Harry glanced up at the members of the Wizengamot. Many of them were glaring at Draco, their contempt for this young man obvious on their faces.

'It doesn't look good,' Andromeda whispered, cuddling Teddy.

'I'll try my absolute best,' Harry vowed.

The Veritaserum was administered to Draco, the second sign that they were taking his trial very seriously.

'State your name for the record,' Kingsley commanded, peering down at Draco.

Draco regarded him with glazed eyes. 'Draco Lucius Malfoy,' he intoned.

Kingsley nodded, satisfied that the Veritaserum was working.

'The charges are as follows; that Draco Lucius Malfoy did knowingly and deliberately use the Imperius curse on two of the crown's subjects, Madam Rosmerta and Katie Bell, the second being a minor. Draco Lucius Malfoy did knowingly and deliberately make two attempts on Albus Dumbledore's life.'

Harry shuddered when he remembered the two instances; Katie hovering in the air, screaming horribly and Ron frothing at the mouth as he had a seizure on the floor of Professor Slughorn's office.

'That Draco Lucius Malfoy did knowingly and deliberately conspire to allow Death Eaters entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leading to extensive damage to the castle and surrounds, as well as the death of Albus Dumbledore.'

Another night Harry didn't particularly relish remembering in any amount of detail.

'In conclusion, the charges are as such; two counts of illegal use of the Imperius curse, two counts of attempted murder, two counts of deliberate endangerment of minors, and one count of accessory to murder,' Kingsley said seriously.

Narcissa fidgeted in her seat in a most un-Malfoylike manner, looking distraught.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you wish to contest any of the charges laid before you?'

'No.'

'Are any of them incorrect in any way?'

'No.'

'You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are guilty of all of the charges as they have been laid before you today, is that correct?'

'Yes.'

Kingsley nodded. He looked up at Harry, who met his searching eyes with his own determined gaze. He would not allow Draco to go to Azkaban.

'Is there anyone who wishes to add anything further that would alter the outcome of this case?' Kingsley asked, looking slightly wearied as Harry stood up immediately.

'The Wizengamot acknowledges Lord Harry Potter,' he sighed.

'I will not repeat my flowery speech from before. You know who I am, and you know Draco is my family and my responsibility.' This was less true than it was for Narcissa, of course. Draco was the head of the Malfoy family now that Lucius had been incarcerated for life, though all of the Malfoy accounts had been frozen until the outcomes of the three trials had become evident.

Draco could probably challenge Harry for the rights to the Head of House Black as well, as he was the eldest male with Black heritage. Harry had Black ancestry and had been proclaimed Sirius' heir in his will, but his claim was still tenuous compared to Draco's. Still, it suited Harry's needs at the moment to be Lord Black.

'Several of these charges that Draco is accused of happened during his sixth year, making him a minor when they occurred,' he reminded the courtroom. He hoped that by pointing out to the Wizengamot that Draco was still technically a child at the time of his infractions, they would be more inclined to go easy on him. Of course, he had not been a minor when his actions had caused Dumbledore's death, but by that point he had little choice left.

'I have known Draco for many years now. One thing that has always struck me about him was his loyalty to his family. Regardless of the crimes of Lucius, he was still Draco's father, and the boy in him loved the man he knew, and looked up to him. When he was threatened with the violent deaths of his mother and family, he felt he had no choice but to take the Dark Mark and attempt the task forced upon him. With both of his parents being threatened, he felt he had no one else to turn to. He had to succeed to save their lives,' Harry told the court solemnly.

'Furthermore, I must point out that Voldemort was living in Malfoy Manor at this time. If Draco refused, the violence would have been swift. He had no time to seek help. There were no other choices available to him. While I think this is evidence enough to convince the Wizengamot that Draco does not deserve a sentence in Azkaban, I have a story to tell you. This is a long story, so I must beg the patience of the court.'

Harry paused, looking into the confused and outraged faces of the Wizengamot. They wanted this conviction, and here was their hero trying to steal it from underneath them. The woman was one thing, but this boy had caused Dumbledore's death, their Chief Warlock, though they conveniently forgot that they had demoted him two years previous.

'To most of you, the story of the Deathly Hallows was a fable told to you on the laps of your mother and father. However, they are completely real, and were owned by my ancestors, the three Peverell brothers. They are buried in Godric's Hollow, in the same cemetery as my parents.' Harry was really using every tool in his disposal now, reminding the courtroom of the sacrifice his parents had made.

'One of the Hallows, the Elder Wand was owned by Grindelwald, and Dumbledore defeated him, becoming the new owner of the wand, a testament to his duelling skill,' Harry said with genuine admiration, 'defeating the owner of an undefeatable wand!'

'Albus, being the man he was, did not brag or announce just how amazing his feat was, showing far more restraint than many other people could claim. For many years, he kept the wand, until one day, in an Astronomy Tower a young, desperate boy disarmed him and unwittingly became the new owner of the wand.'

Though there had been many people present when Harry had announced this story during his final duel with Voldemort, very few people knew, or believed that it was true.

'It's true, for a time, Draco Malfoy was the master of the Elder Wand, though he never once held it in his hand,' Harry continued. 'The wand was buried with Albus, though after the funeral it was stolen by Voldemort. However, he did not really understand the wand. He thought that because it was Severus who cast the killing curse on Albus, it was he who was the master of the wand. He killed Severus during the Battle of Hogwarts, and confronted me, believing himself invincible, and the master of the Elder Wand.'

Harry paused for effect. He could see now that the entire courtroom was hanging off his every word, even the most doubtful in his audience were leaning forward in their chairs.

'He was wrong, obviously. But this is where it gets interesting. During my search for Voldemort's hidden soul containers, I was captured by Snatchers along with my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We were taken to Malfoy Manor, where we were confronted by Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Hermione had cast a stinging hex on my face in order to disguise my appearance, but Bellatrix saw my scar. She asked Draco if I was the real Harry Potter.'

Here Harry paused again, shook his head and chuckled, as if he still couldn't believe it.

'He looked me right in the eyes. I knew he recognised all three of us easily. We had had a rivalry all through school. He probably knew my face as well as he knew his own. He turned to Bellatrix, his aunt, and he lied, said he couldn't be sure. She was desperate for him to be sure, the Malfoys were in disgrace, and her affiliation with them put her in the same situation. Finding Harry Potter and his friends would put them back on top and into Voldemort's good graces again.'

Narcissa touched his arm, her eyes welling with tears, and he smiled at her reassuringly. He had been just as desperate to survive back then as the Malfoys had been.

'I won't go into too many details about what happened next. A fight broke out, and we managed to escape, but not before I disarmed Draco.'

Everyone in the courtroom began to talk at once, instantly making the connection. He waited until they all turned back to him.

'Yes, I was the real owner of the Elder Wand, and I went into the final confrontation with that suspicion hovering in the back of my mind. As Voldemort cast the killing curse at me, I cast the disarming spell at him. The two spells connected, and as his wand recognised me as its master, his killing curse rebounded back to Voldemort, and he was defeated and the battle was finally over.'

There was complete silence in the courtroom now. Harry let it stretch as he met the gazes of each man and woman in the Wizengamot.

'Were it not for Draco Malfoy,' he said quietly. 'The battle would have been lost. If Voldemort had been the true owner of the Elder Wand, it would have been me and not him that died. We owe our lives to him for his deeds, regardless of how unintentional they were. I firmly believe that Draco deserves a second chance.'

Draco was staring at him, his mouth hanging open in shock. Harry met his gaze and spoke his closing statement.

'I, Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter and House Black, petition the Wizengamot to declare Draco Lucius Malfoy not guilty of all charges, as without his actions, Voldemort would have triumphed over the light. Thank you,' he finished. He smiled at Kingsley, nodded, and sat down.

Almost immediately the entire Wizengamot began arguing. After a few minutes where everyone tried to yell over each other, Kingsley silenced the members of the Wizengamot and declared a recess while they discussed their verdict.

As the Wizengamot filed from the room, Harry turned to Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy.

'I think that went well,' Harry said, though he looked a little nervous.

Narcissa nodded minutely. She looked faint, and her hands were trembling in her lap. She was obviously sick with fear over the verdict. Her eyes did not waver from her son, who looked just as desperately ill as she did.

'It will be fine, Cissy,' Andromeda said reassuringly. She was slowly stroking her hands through Teddy's unruly hair, which was currently a little curly and platinum blond. The young boy was looking up at Narcissa with wide curious eyes as if assessing her. She didn't notice his appraisal.

They sat in awkward silence as they waited for the members of the Wizengamot to return. Faintly, Harry could hear shouting coming through the wall from the room where they were deliberating. He couldn't make out what was being said but he strained to listen anyway.

Even though he had done his best, guilt would shadow his every step if Draco went to Azkaban. He had been a frightened little boy, the same as Harry, and he didn't deserve such a sentence any more than Harry did. He couldn't stand by and let prejudice against the Death Eaters result in an innocent young boy being imprisoned. His honour wouldn't stand for it, though Draco would probably laugh in the face of his honour – a rather Gryffindor trait truth be known. It would gall the blond to rely on Harry for anything, but Harry thought that the Slytherin's pride could withstand the hit if it meant escaping a jail sentence in Azkaban on a little island where every Auror who defended it loathed him and everything his family represented.

Harry couldn't care less how Draco felt about his saving him. Like the rest of the wizarding world, he just wanted this to be over so that he could grieve and try to piece his life together again and figure out how to be normal. Having friends and family around him had helped in the weeks following the Battle of Hogwarts, but the trials had been hanging over him, reminding him that his responsibilities had not ended with the thud of Voldemort's lifeless body hitting the ground.

He could not help but wonder if he had finally done enough, if he was finally allowed to have some peace and quiet, a normal life.

The door opened, and the Wizengamot trailed back in, still muttering and glaring at each other. Harry sought out Hermione and Ron in the crowd, and saw that Ron was scowling, while Hermione merely looked annoyed. Was that a good or bad thing?

Finally, they all settled into their seats and Kingsley fixed Draco with an unreadable expression.

'All those who find Draco Lucius Malfoy guilty of the crimes as they have been read out today, turn your orb red. Those who believe him innocent of all charges turn your orb white,' the large man instructed gruffly. His tone brooked no further argument, and the Wizengamot members raised their wands, conjuring their orbs.

Harry closed his eyes, not daring to look, squeezing them so tightly shut that it was painful. He felt true panic rise in his chest. Why was it so important that Draco Malfoy walk free today? Why did he care so much?

Beside him, both Narcissa and Andromeda gasped. Narcissa burst into noisy, shuddering sobs and Harry's eyes flew open, even as his heart sunk down to his stomach. They had lost, then?

He looked up slowly.

The majority of the orbs were white, with only a smattering of red.

Harry stared at the orbs, shocked beyond words. His breath left him in a loud whoosh, and he had not even realised that he had been holding it the whole time.

Stunned, he met Kingsley's gaze, who was looking at him with a mixture of pride and amusement.

'I did it,' Harry breathed.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy, by a vote of 87-13, you are hereby declared not guilty of all charges by the Wizengamot,' Kingsley announced. 'You are free to go.'

The shackles were removed, but he did not get to his feet. It seemed that Draco didn't really believe that he was free.

Narcissa held no such compunctions. She hurried down from the gallery and flew at him, clutching her dear boy to her chest and sobbing as the relief sunk into her bones and marrow.

'Free?' Draco whispered into his mother's neck, clutching her with his white, bony hands.

Harry approached more slowly with Andromeda and Teddy beside him.

'Yes, you're truly free, Malfoy,' Harry said, grinning despite himself.

The photos the next day in the Daily Prophet would show the five of them standing together in the middle of the courtroom; Harry holding Teddy and with his arm around Andromeda, smiling as he watched Narcissa and Draco cling to each other.

The next morning, Harry sat down to breakfast at the Burrow and felt a bit overwhelmed.

Molly was fussing over George, trying to get him to eat something or show any emotion at all really. The redhead ignored her and merely stared at a spot on the opposite wall, his face blank. The death of his twin had rocked George to the core, and now he was barely functioning.

Next to him was Ron, who was true to form as he shovelled bacon and scrambled eggs into his mouth at an alarming rate. He always ate as if it would be his last meal, or like a starving man who had gone days without food. The war had not changed him much, although he was a little more patient and understanding of those around him now, not so quick to leap to outrageous assumptions. Hermione had not changed much either, and was watching her boyfriend with a sort of morbid fascination, her tea and two slices of toast barely touched in front of her.

On Hermione's other side sat Ginny, and Harry felt his heart race at the thought of her. They had yet to sit down and really discuss their future and what they both wanted, but Harry knew that time would come soon. They had both needed some space to grieve in the aftermath of the war; her for her brother and Remus and Tonks, and Harry for all those who had died trying to protect him. They had all their lives ahead of them now, and neither of them was in a great rush. Ginny noticed him watching her and gave him a cheeky smile, making him blush a little. This only seemed to please her.

His gaze slid over to his other side, where Arthur sat, frowning over the Daily Prophet as he absently stirred his tea with a silver spoon. He looked older and more serious now. The war had created a lot of extra work for his division, and it was rare to actually see him at breakfast anymore.

The other Weasleys had not come to breakfast today, having gone back to their various jobs. The table felt quite empty without them.

Harry finished his breakfast and said goodbye to everyone, winking at Ginny as he apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He found Andromeda and Teddy sitting in the kitchen, apparently waiting for him.

'Good morning,' he said warmly, kissing Andromeda's cheek and ruffling Teddy's hair. It was straight and brown today.

'Good morning, Harry,' Dromeda returned, smiling up at him. 'I wanted to visit Narcissa today.'

'Do you want me to come with you?' He asked. He was wary of letting the two of them out of his sight after what had happened at the Ministry the day before. He still didn't know who had tried to kidnap Andromeda and Teddy.

'No, no, we'll be fine,' she said, smiling at him reassuringly.

Harry nodded. While they were gone he would go to the Ministry and see what Kingsley had found out.

'Alright, have fun then. Say hello for me,' Harry said.

He went up to his room and put on a more official robe. Though his name would probably open all the doors necessary, there was no reason to not look his best.

Harry decided to use the floo in his office instead of walking back down to the main landing and grabbed a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the fireplace.

'Ministry of Magic,' he declared, and with a flash of green flames he stumbled out of the fireplace at the Ministry and moved forwards, banishing the ash from his robe with a flick of his wand.

It was generally a rather lengthy affair for a witch or wizard to gain an audience with the Minister of Magic. You had to go from office to office, filling out forms and going through numerous checks, even giving up your wand before you even had a hope of making it to the same floor as his office.

However, Harry Potter could enter the lifts, reach the correct floor, and wait in front of the desk of the Minister's secretary for two minutes before being ushered directly in without signing so much as a single piece of parchment or being asked a single question.

'Harry,' Kingsley said in his deep voice, tinged always with the respect that the older man felt for the Boy Who Lived. He stood up, shaking Harry's hand. 'I assume you're here about the incident yesterday,' he stated.

The two of them sat down, facing each other across the large oak desk as equals. Kingsley was one of the few people he knew who treated him as a man, capable of making his own decisions and worthy of respect.

'Yes, did you find out anything?' He asked.

'The man is called Gareth Copping. He has no affiliation to any known Death Eaters, and remembers nothing of the past week. His memory was completely wiped, and we believe he was under the Imperius curse,' Kingsley informed him with a scowl.

'So basically we don't know anything?' Harry asked, looking grim.

'Not exactly, we're now aware that there is someone out there who attempted to do harm to your family. There are Aurors guarding your house so as long as Andromeda and Teddy are there or with you or your friends, they should be safe,' Kingsley explained.

Harry paled. Kingsley had been an Auror for almost twenty years and picked up on it immediately.

'Where are they?' He questioned sharply, leaning forward in his chair, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

'Malfoy Manor,' Harry said, already on his feet and halfway out the door.

Teddy hated all forms of magical travel. As Andromeda stepped out of the floo, they were announced to the Malfoys by Teddy's howl of outrage and distress.

Narcissa hurried into the room, looking concerned until she spotted them.

'Andromeda, I'm glad you accepted my invitation,' Narcissa said, her smile genuine, though Teddy's flailing limbs kept her at a distance.

'Oh Cissy, of course I would come,' Andromeda said, affection lacing her tone, mask firmly in place. She returned her sister's smile and tried to soothe Teddy as she followed Narcissa into her sitting room.

She placed Teddy on the ground with his stuffed dragon and animated it with a complicated wave of her wand. It flew in circles above Teddy's head spitting coloured sparks, managing to keep his attention.

Satisfied, Dromeda left him to it and sat on a comfy pearl coloured lounge and looked at her younger sister.

'He's a sweet baby,' Narcissa remarked sadly, watching him.

'Bella killed his mother, so he's stuck with me now, poor thing,' Andromeda remarked frankly. Narcissa had the decency to look ashamed. After all, she had housed Bellatrix in her home after she had been broken out of Azkaban, once again choosing her over Andromeda.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night Andromeda had laid awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling and loathing Narcissa with every bone in her body for her choices. Narcissa was her little sister. Andromeda should have protected her, but how could she protect little Cissy from her own stupid mistakes?

Silence reigned for a long time, with Narcissa watching the baby, and Andromeda watching her, with such pity and longing and affection thrumming in her chest. She just wanted her little sister back, but there was such a huge gulf between them now, years and years of anger and jealousy and spite and betrayal pushing them further and further apart. She was sitting right in front of Narcissa, but they might as well have been on separate continents.

Andromeda closed her eyes, wondering how one could possibly find words at such a time. She wanted to yell and scream and throw things and she wanted to cry until she was sick with it and all her rage was compressed in a tiny little ball at the back of her throat, preventing her from uttering a single syllable.

She opened her eyes to see Narcissa staring at her, tears pouring down her cheeks, though she had not made a single sound. Her little sister was in pain, and the rage that had whipped through her body like a maelstrom disappeared in an instant.

Suddenly, she was just Dromeda again, and Narcissa Malfoy had morphed back into her Cissy. Andromeda stood up, sat down beside her sister and pulled her into an embrace, running one hand soothingly down her beautiful blonde hair. She cooed at Narcissa like she would at Teddy when he was fussing, and simply held her close. Cissy sniffled and pulled away, wiping at her eyes with a white handkerchief.

'I can't tell you how sorry I am,' Narcissa whispered, her eyes on the floor in front of them. Andromeda shifted in her seat, aligning her body with her sister's, so that their sides were pressed up against each other comfortably.

'I'm sorry too,' Dromeda said, clasping her little sister's hand firmly in her own.

'What happens now?' Cissy asked after another lengthy silence.

'I don't know,' Andromeda replied truthfully. 'I expect Draco will need your help now that he is head of the Malfoy family. He'll have no idea what to do.'

'That's true,' Narcissa frowned. 'But I meant with you and me actually.'

'I'm not sure. I think it will take a lot of time, though,' she said seriously.

'We have it now,' Narcissa said with a whimsical smile that was quite unlike her, 'thanks to your Harry.'

A loud crash echoed through the house, and Narcissa shot to her feet as Teddy began crying at the top of his lungs.

'The wards,' she exclaimed, the blood draining from her face. 'Draco hasn't recalibrated them yet.'

Andromeda swore under her breath as she raced over to Teddy, scooped him up and ran to the fireplace. Seeing the floo powder on the mantle, she grabbed a handful and threw it into the flames. There was no reaction.

'They've closed the floo,' she hissed to Narcissa, who was crouched behind the chaise with her wand in hand. The woman appeared to be burning words onto the back of her lounge with her wand.

_Draco._

_Wards down._

_Dromeda._

_Teddy._

A man ran into the room and paused as he saw the three of them.

_Rod._

Narcissa jumped to her feet and moved to stand beside her sister, her wand held loosely at her side.

'Well, well, well,' he sneered, twirling his wand in his hand threateningly, 'if it isn't my dear sisters-in-law.'

'Rodolphus,' Andromeda said tightly, turning her body to protect Teddy so that he was less of a target. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was in the neighbourhood,' he grinned.

Narcissa swiped her wand through the air, hissing a curse. It struck Rodolphus in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall. He groaned in pain.

'That wasn't very nice,' declared a sinister voice from the doorway. Both women whirled around, and true panic began to flutter in Andromeda's chest.

'Rabastan.'

Andromeda never even saw his wand move. There was only the sensation of falling into darkness. The last thing she felt was Teddy being pulled from her arms and the thud as she hit the ground.

Harry ran faster than he had ever run before, and he knew it wasn't enough. He was too late.

There was a massive hole in Malfoy Manor where previously there had been a door. The house elves stood at the entrance trying to put it back to rights, but were making little progress. Harry ran straight past them.

He skidded to a stop, almost hitting the man who was striding straight towards him.

'Malfoy-'

'They're gone,' he said coldly, pushing past Harry.

Harry followed him.

'Where are you going?' He asked, catching up to the blond man and matching his stride.

'To find them,' he said simply, 'whatever it takes.' There was steel in his tone, and Harry was reluctantly impressed. He had never seen such determination on Draco's face before. Though he had wanted to save his family in their sixth year, the situation had been hopeless. Apparently, he felt that this time was different.

'Do you have any idea where they are?' Harry pressed, pushing past his panic and going into what Hermione had fondly dubbed his action mode.

'They were taken by Rodolphus Lestrange, and I suspect Rabastan is involved as well,' Draco informed him.

They paused at the front of the Manor and looked at each other.

'We need to get the Aurors if we have any hope of getting them back alive,' Harry said.

Draco looked at him thoughtfully.

'You've changed, Potter. Not that long ago you would have just charged in and done it all yourself,' he remarked.

'I won't take any chances with Teddy,' Harry said darkly, his green eyes cold and hard. If those bastards hurt his godson-

'We won't let anything happen to him,' Draco nodded.

'They should be here any minute,' Harry continued. 'I was with Kingsley when we realised the danger.'

'It's my fault,' Draco scowled, 'I hadn't keyed the wards to myself yet. Rodolphus and Rabastan would have been able to walk back in as well as any of the other Death Eaters that have been here before.'

'They would have found a way in no matter what you did,' Harry pointed out. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder reassuringly.

'Maybe,' Draco admitted. 'But it makes me so angry that such a stupid oversight could mean that they're dead now.'

'They're not dead,' Harry yelled, startling the other man. Draco could see the helplessness and rage pouring off of him. He wasn't holding it together as well as Draco had thought he was. Harry's magic swirled in the air around them, almost visible. It was like lightening on Draco's skin, and he pulled away from Harry, moving until the sensation was less powerful.

Thankfully, the Aurors decided to finally appear and Kingsley ran straight towards them.

'Report,' he barked, looking from Harry to Draco.

'My mother, Andromeda and Teddy have all been taken. My mother left a note of sorts. They were taken by my uncles,' Draco said quickly.

'The Lestranges,' Kingsley said, scowling.

'They're more dangerous than the others,' Draco informed him quietly so that only the three of them could hear. 'They knew about the horcruxes before the final battle. They were researching the ritual.'

'Teddy,' Harry said hoarsely.

'They would think of it as poetic,' Draco said, looking ill.

'Do you have any idea of where they might be?' Harry asked Draco pleadingly.

'The Dark Lord had many estates and boltholes,' he said grimly. 'They could be in any one of them.'

'You seem to think they like big gestures,' Kingsley said, his mind racing, 'is there anywhere in particular that would appeal to them for this task?'

Harry knew immediately. 'Godric's Hollow.'

Kingsley paled and began yelling instructions to his Aurors. They all checked their wand holsters and shields.

Impatient, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and apparated them both to Godric's Hollow.

They appeared in the street, and they both disillusioned themselves. Draco was swearing at Harry under his breath, but he ignored him, scanning the lane and houses surrounding them. Nothing seemed out of place.

Slowly, they walked down the lane, their senses on high alert.

'So much for the Aurors,' Draco hissed in Harry's ear.

'They're back up,' Harry said fiercely. 'I can't stand around waiting when Teddy is in their hands.'

'I know, but this is still foolish.'

'Noted,' Harry said grimly. He pointed his wand at the house closest to them. 'Homenum Revelio.' He tilted his head, waiting a moment. Two magical signatures flew towards him, neither of which were familiar. He moved on to the next house.

Draco copied him, using the spell on the other side of the road. Slowly, they made their way up the lane, coming closer and closer to the house where Harry's parents had been killed by Voldemort.

They both stopped in front of it. Draco looked at the house in awe, taking in the damage.

'All those years teasing you about being the Boy Who Lived, it never seemed real until now,' he whispered.

'Do you think they're in there?' Harry asked.

'I think you were right,' Draco whispered back firmly. 'Where else could they have brought Teddy but here? This is where it all began.'

Harry nodded and took a deep, shaky breath.

'I'll go in the front door, you circle around the back,' Harry instructed.

'You want to split up?' Draco asked, dubious.

'They're expecting me. They think you're a coward so they'll assume you won't come,' Harry explained unapologetically. There were lives at stake here. He wasn't going to pull any punches for the sake of Draco's hide.

'Ouch, Potter,' Draco muttered, his voice a distance away from Harry now as he followed his instructions.

Harry took another deep breath, narrowing his focus. He couldn't think about the danger right now. He had to do what Harry Potter had always done best.

He burst in the front door and ducked a flash of brilliant green. Rolling to the side, he took cover behind a fallen down chair and took a quick look around the room.

Narcissa and Andromeda were both on the ground, completely still, covered in blood. Their faces showed fear and pain. They had not been with the Lestranges for long, but such talented torturers needed only minutes to cause vast amounts of pain. Harry shuddered to think of what they had been through.

Rodolphus stood by the stairs, his wand pointed towards the door. He was the one who had cast the killing curse at Harry.

'I missed,' he pouted, twirling his wand and looking at it belligerently, as if it was the fault of the wand.

'No matter,' Rabastan said. Harry's heart sunk. Draco had been right about both of his uncles being involved. Rabastan was by far the more devious and dangerous of the pair.

Harry gave him his full attention. The man stood awkwardly, one foot precariously balanced on top of Teddy's head, just lightly touching it. The baby was screaming, though Harry couldn't hear him. One of the Lestranges had obviously silenced him.

'One move Potter,' Rabastan warned, an eerie smile on his face.

'Get away from him,' Harry snarled.

'Drop your wand,' Rodolphus said coldly, enunciating every word clearly.

Harry's eyes flickered between the two men, calculating the distance between him and Rabastan, and considering how quickly Rodolphus could cast.

There was a flicker of movement behind Rodolphus and Harry dropped his wand. For a second, the two Lestranges relaxed their stances.

Diving for his wand, Harry rolled and fired a banishment charm straight into Rabastan's chest, sending him blasting backwards into the wall. He slid down it with a groan.

Draco and Rodolphus were duelling, so Harry took the opportunity to move Teddy out of harm's way. With a quick spell, he released Andromeda and Narcissa from their bonds, handed Teddy to Andromeda and all but shoved them out the door. As soon as they were out, he turned back to see how Draco was faring with his uncle.

Harry looked over in time to see Draco dodge a sickly orange spell and roll behind a door. Rodolphus cackled and shot a blasting spell at the door. It shattered in Draco's face and he yelled in pain, clutching his face.

He at least had the sense to throw himself backwards, narrowly avoiding the killing curse that Rodolphus had shot at him. Harry figured this was a good time to step in.

'Stupefy,' he yelled.

Unfortunately, after incapacitating Draco, Rodolphus had anticipated his attack. It was Harry's turn to dive for safety. He took cover behind an overturned bookcase and shot spells at Rodolphus desperately.

Though Rabastan had always been considered the more dangerous out of the two brothers, Rodolphus had always been the better dueller. Harry had always thought that it probably came from living with Bellatrix. You had to be quick and mean as hell to beat her.

The air began to grow warm in the confined space as they shot spell after spell at each other. Harry could feel the electricity as it raised the hair on his arms, making him shiver. Adrenaline pumping through his body, Harry whirled from behind the bookcase and shot a stunning spell at Rodolphus.

He did not have time to see whether or not it connected as Rodolphus' electric blue spell hit him in the chest, sending him crumpling to the ground into unconsciousness.

He was shaken back into consciousness by a swearing Draco.

'For fuck's sake Potter, wake up,' he snarled.

Harry groaned. He felt weak and dizzy and everything throbbed. It was if every single one of his nerve endings was short-circuiting at the same time, a painful and disorientating experience.

Draco's face was close to his but fuzzy around the edges. Harry could tell that he was bleeding a lot from numerous cuts on his face. It must have been from the door exploding.

He mumbled something that Draco must have taken as a question.

'I don't know what happened, Potter. I stumbled in here to find you moaning on the ground and shivering,' the blond snapped.

Harry could barely think through the pain, but he knew that not that long ago, Draco would have taunted him for months about finding him in such a position, much like he had in third year when Harry had fainted on the Hogwarts Express.

Instead, Draco helped prop Harry up into a sitting position, moving carefully and slowly so as not to cause him too much pain.

'What colour was the spell?' Draco asked, his voice a little gentler now.

'Blue,' Harry whispered.

'Bright blue?' Draco pressed.

Harry nodded slightly, grimacing as the movement made everything swim around in his head. The nausea rose like a wave and he struggled to force it back done.

'Shit,' Draco swore angrily. 'It's one of their specialities. It fucks up your nervous system. We need to get you to St. Mungos.'

With a lot of effort from Draco and a lot of dizziness and nausea from Harry, they managed to get Harry on his feet, though he swayed dangerously. Awkwardly, they shuffled towards the door. It was slow going.

'We need to tie up my uncles,' Draco said urgently, conscious of the fact that they were sitting ducks with Draco using both arms to keep Harry up and mobile. Harry was all but useless.

Draco's voice was distant, and he had trouble focusing on it. Harry blinked furiously, trying to stave off unconsciousness once more.

'Yes,' Harry agreed with a wheeze, unable to add anything further.

Draco propped Harry up against the wall.

'Stay here. I won't be a moment,' he instructed.

Distantly, Harry was aware of noise and movement as Draco summoned ropes to tie up his uncles and then levitated them to the door.

Then he heard voices, but was unable to focus on the words. They swirled around his head, incomprehensible. Harry slumped further against the wall as his knees weakened, a strange pulsing sensation gripping his chest.

The voices seemed panicked, but Harry could no longer care. The rush of darkness claimed him once again.

Harry felt like he was swimming through jelly as he slowly and groggily woke up. His mouth was dry and stale, and he rolled his tongue around it, trying to gather some moisture.

'Here,' a soft voice said, definitely a woman.

He felt a straw press against his lips, and he took a few sips gratefully.

The woman moved the straw away, and he heard the cup being set down on the bedside table.

'Harry, you're at St. Mungos, you were badly hurt,' she said softly. Her hand moved to his face, cupping his cheek.

'Gin?' He asked hoarsely, trying to sit up.

'Yeah, it's me,' she replied, putting both of her hands on his chest. He allowed her to push him back against the bed.

Blearily, Harry opened his eyes, looking at the fuzzy orange blur that was his sort-of girlfriend. Ginny handed him his glasses, and he put them on, bringing the world back into focus.

Every part of his body ached, but it was still a drastic improvement from, well, whenever it was that he had been injured.

'How long?' He asked, his voice still hoarse.

'Four days,' Ginny explained. 'The spell that Lestrange used attacked your nervous system, forcing your magic to constantly try and heal the damage. You collapsed because you exhausted your magic.'

Harry frowned, remembering the way his chest had pulsed just as he had blacked out. That must have been his magic starting to fizzle out.

'You could have died,' she said, in a matter-of-fact voice that told him just how much trouble he was in.

'Ginny,' he said weakly.

'No,' she snapped, jumping to her feet. 'I have been sitting at your bedside all week, tearing my hair out with worry, thinking you might not make it, thinking about what I would say if you woke up.'

'What did you decide on?' Harry said warily.

'I love you, Harry Potter. We're going to get married,' she declared, sitting back in her chair. She gave him a 'so there' look, and Harry just stared back at her dumbly. He licked his lips nervously, feeling all the moisture leech away once more.

She offered him the cup again, and this time he gulped it down.

'Ok,' he whispered.

'Ok?'

'I love you, Ginny. I want to marry you,' he said. She smiled at him, a true happy smile.

'Really?'

'Definitely,' he said, and he was suddenly feeling much better. What did a bit of achiness matter when he was engaged to the love of his life?

The door opened, and soon the room was full. At the front was Andromeda, who held Teddy in her arms. He was asleep, and Harry felt all of the tension in his body slowly flow away. He took a deep breath and then smiled. He had done it. He had protected his family. He had gotten hurt, sure, but no one had died.

'Thank you, Harry,' Andromeda said, and her face was full of love and happiness and relief.

Two people pushed through the crowd of Weasleys that surrounded Harry and stood beside Andromeda. Narcissa nodded at Harry, giving him a small smile to show her thanks. Draco did not smile, just looked at him. Harry looked back.

The cuts that had covered Draco the last time he had seen him were all gone. He was back to looking all neat and respectable and cold, as Harry was used to. Still, Harry had seen a side of Draco that he had never known was there. He could be brave and smart and snarky as hell, but Harry had trusted him to have his back, and that had changed Malfoy in his eyes.

'Alright?' He asked.

Draco tilted his head slightly, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

'Better than you,' the blond said, indicating with a sweep of his eyes the hospital bed that Harry was currently lying on.

Harry grinned at him.

Then he turned and watched Ginny, who was breaking the good news to her family and soon he was enveloped in hugs and handshakes and the like.

But even through all the noise and distraction that the Weasley family could generate, Harry was aware of the three of them by the door with the sleeping baby. It felt good, having them there with the rest of his family. As if maybe he had salvaged something from this war after all.


End file.
